A la recherche du diamant bleu
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Harry est atteint d’une grave maladie magique et quitte sans prévenir le monde magique pour chercher un remède. Malheureusement Voldemort lance ses mangemorts à ses trousses.


Auteur : Carry Maxwell

Résumé : Harry est atteint d'une grave maladie magique et quitte sans prévenir le monde magique pour chercher un remède. Malheureusement Voldemort lance ses mangemorts à ses trousses.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. Je ne fais qu'emprunter.

Catégorie : Heu… Je crois que c'est K sur ffnet mais ça passera en M après quelques chapitres.

Note : Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

A la recherche du diamant bleu

Un beau jour de novembre, un hibou apportant le courrier volait calmement dans le ciel. Il atteignit bientôt sa destination : la maison de la famille Weasley.

Molly Weasley, occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner demanda à Bill de payer le hibou de la Gazette. Le jeune homme s'exécuta tranquillement, encore mal réveillé. Cependant, quand il déplia le journal, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il appela sa mère.

-Maman ?

-Qu'y a t il ? Demanda celle-ci.

-On va avoir de la visite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde le journal.

Le garçon lui tendit alors le journal et la femme vit avec horreur le titre écarlate s'étendant sur la première page : Harry Potter, le Survivant a disparu !

A peine eut-elle finit de lire le titre qu'une voix l'appela. Elle baissa la tête vers la cheminée pour y découvrir un Severus Rogue, de larges cernes sous les yeux et un teint très pâle.

-Mon dieu, Severus ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? On vous prendrait pour un zombie !

-Ce n'est rien Molly. Juste une nuit difficile avec une séance en compagnie du Lord Noir.

-Cela ne vous réussie pas. Vous devriez arrêter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans quelques jours, j'aurais repris le peu de couleur que j'ai en temps normal.

Molly Weasley ne dit rien suite à cette explication.

-Molly, Appela Rogue.

-Oui ?

-Albus aimerait vous voir rapidement, vous et Arthur ainsi que les enfants.

-C'est au sujet d'Harry, c'est ça ?

Severus ne répondit pas. La femme prit ce silence comme une affirmation.

-Bon, je vais aller réveiller tout le monde et on arrive. Arthur est prévenu ?

-Oui, un hibou lui a été envoyé.

-Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

-Au revoir.

Le maître des potions disparu et Molly soupira.

-Ca va aller, maman ? Demanda Bill, inquiet.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Allons réveiller tes frères et ta sœur. Ron va être d'une humeur exécrable. Cache-moi également ce journal.

Le jeune homme obéit et mit le journal sous le canapé. Tous deux montèrent dans les chambres des plus jeunes pour les lever. Après deux bonnes heures, tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon, face à la cheminée.

-On va où ? Demanda Ginny.

-Nous allons au quartier général de l'Ordre. Et pas de bêtises.

-Compris ! Répondirent les têtes rousses.

-Bill, vas-y d'abord.

Bill partit donc par poudre de cheminette puis ce fût le tour de Fred et Georges ensuite Ron et pour finir Ginny. Molly regarda un moment la maison pour vérifier si tout était rangé puis partit à son tour.

Arrivé à la maison des Black, Molly leur demanda d'entrer dans la pièce prévue pour les réunions.

Bien que surpris, les enfants obéirent sans poser de questions. A peine entré, Ron fut assaillie par une Hermione complètement hystérique.

-Granger, lâchez-le ! Il devient aussi bleu que le blason des Serdaigles.

Hermione regarda son ami qui effectivement prenait une jolie teinte bleue, due au manque d'oxygène.

-Désolé Ron, S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione, Répondit-il tout en regardant les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

Rogue était appuyé contre le mur, des cernes sous les yeux et un teint cadavérique le faisait ressembler à un vampire, ensuite Tonks ayant à présent des cheveux bleu foncé discutait avec Mrs Figgs. Charlie était déjà là ainsi que Mr Weasley, tous deux regardant le monde qui les entourait. Il y avait également McGonagall ainsi que Remus Lupin en grande conversation et Dumbledore assis sur un grand fauteuil, semblant faire son âge à présent.

Tout le monde s'assied autours de la table après que la famille Weasley soit arrivée.

-Bienvenu à cette réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre, Commença le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

Les adolescents présents, regardèrent leur directeur d'école, étonnés qu'ils soient conviés à une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, sourit calmement Dumbledore à Ron, Hermione qui passait ses vacances dans la maison des Black et Ginny, mais cette réunion vous concerne sans doute plus que les autres. Molly, avez-vous déjà annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Non… Je ne leur et pas encore dit et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire.

-Et bien je propose que cela soit Tonks qui nous explique ce qu'elle a découvert chez les Dursleys, hier soir. Allez-y ma chère, Invita Albus.

-Heu, bien. J'étais de garde hier pour surveiller Harry. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Les lumières étaient allumées normalement mais alors que j'avais fait la moitié de ma garde et qu'il devait être environ 2h00, les lumières ont commencé à vacillés puis se sont éteintes. Après une minute d'attente pour savoir si c'était une coupure d'életrikcité, j'ai eu une vision d'horreur. Cinq détraqueurs et une quinzaine de mangemorts venaient de transplaner dans Privet Drive et se sont engouffrés dans la maison le numéro 4. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide qu'ils ressortaient déjà. Ils n'avaient aucun prisonnier et cela m'intriguait. Je suis donc allé voir à l'intérieur de la maison.

Tout était sans dessus dessous. J'ai eu peur quand j'ai pensé à Harry, alors je suis monté à l'étage. J'ai découvert Vernon Dursleys, sa femme et son fils morts sur le plancher du premier étage mais quand je suis entré dans la chambre d'Harry, il n'y avait personne.

-Il a peut-être été enlevé, Proposa Charlie.

-Non. S'il avait été enlevé, il se serait débattu mais là, il n'y avait aucune traces de lutte. Après avoir chercher un peu dans les armoires et les commodes, je n'ai trouvé qu'un journal et une lettre. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la lettre et je n'ai pas touché au journal. Mais le Ministère est déjà au courant qu'il a disparu, car les Détraqueurs et les mangemorts ont usé de sortilèges. Le Ministère a dépêché une brigade d'aurors pour aller vérifier. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors sur le petit groupe. Mais ce fût Severus Rogue qui le brisa.

-Et vous avez toujours cette lettre et ce journal avec vous ?

-Oui. Les voici, Répondit Tonks tout en sortant une lettre écrite à l'encre bleue et un journal à la couverture noire avec un petit cadenas et la clé attachée juste à coté. La lettre ne comportait aucune tâche d'encre, juste deux mots. Deux mots insignifiant pour quiconque les lisait mais tellement important pour le disparu.

Sirius Black.

En effet, cela faisait deux ans maintenant que le parrain d'Harry était mort, passant à travers le voile de la salle de la Mort au département des Mystères.

Le journal quant à lui, portait sur la couverture, en lettres dorées, le nom de son propriétaire.

-Black est mort depuis deux ans. Que fait donc cette lettre ici ?

-Hum… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'ouvrir, Proposa le directeur.

-Je m'en occupe! Se proposa le maître des potions.

-Heu… Severus, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? Demanda Minerva.

-Pas trop, mais si jamais il y a un sort qui protège cette lettre, c'est moi qui l'aurais.

-Bonne chance, Murmura Hermione peu rassuré.

Le professeur de potions prit la lettre et lut encore une fois le destinataire puis il l'a retourna et ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe. Rien ne se passa alors il sortit le morceau de parchemin, l'ouvrit et le lu dans sa tête.

Après cinq minutes de silence où tous attendaient avec angoisse de savoir le contenu de la lettre, Severus Rogue, professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, maître des potions et ex-mangemort laissa échapper une larme.

-Severus ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Minerva inquiète de voir son collègue d'habitude si impassible, pleurer.

-Je… J'ai pourtant un doctorat de médicomage mais… Je… Je ne sais pas quelle est cette maladie. Mon dieu, Potter… Murmura tristement Severus.

-Severus ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Demanda Albus.

-…Potter est parti de chez lui. Il est parti car il est atteint d'une grave maladie magique. D'après ce que dit la lettre, quand Potter utilise sa magie, c'est comme s'il avait une attaque. Il a également utilisé un sort pour connaître sa puissance magique et d'après les résultats… Sa magie disparaît à chaque fois qu'il en utilise. Même en se reposant, sa magie ne se régénère pas.

-Mais alors… Cela veux dire… Murmura Tonks.

-Cela veut dire que Harry Potter se meurt lentement. Quand un sorcier perd sa magie lors d'un combat, il atteint un seuil critique où le corps entier se met dans une sorte de léthargie, ce que l'on appelle un coma magique. Ce coma n'est pas dangereux mais au contraire bénéfique car même en plaine bataille, si vous tombez dans le coma, un puissant bouclier vous protègera. Seul l'Avada s'il est assez puissant, peut briser le dôme de protection qui est sur nous.

-D'accord mais d'après ce que je sais, peu de personne sorte d'un coma quelques jours plus tard, Répliqua Hermione.

-Miss Granger, un coma magique ne se produit que lorsque le sorcier n'a plus la possibilité d'utiliser sa magie sans quoi il mourrait pour cause de choc violent dû à la perte de sa magie, mais comme un sorcier, avec du repos, régénère sa magie, il se réveillera automatiquement quand ses capacités magiques seront à nouveau jugé optimal par le corps. Compris ? Demanda Rogue, agacé.

-Heu… En clair, vous venez de dire qu'un sorcier possède une réserve de magie en plus de la magie qu'il peut utiliser et que si celle-ci est atteinte, on tombe dans un coma magique. Et après quelques jours, le temps notre magie de se régénéré, on se réveille de ce coma sans aucunes lésions.

-Vous avez tout compris miss Granger, comme d'habitude, Acquiesça le maître des potions avec un micro sourire.

-Mais alors… Harry… Sa magie ne se régénère plus donc s'il utilise trop de magie, son corps va atteindre cette limite et il tombera dans le coma mais ne se réveillera jamais du fait que sa magie ne se régénère plus, S'exclama Ron, ayant compris l'explication d'Hermione.

-Exactement, Mr Weasley et c'est pour cela que nous devons retrouver Harry avant que les mangemorts ne lui mettent la main dessus, Affirma Dumbledore. Bon, retrouvez Harry. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Fouillez la totalité de Londre, interrogé tout le monde. Il faut le retrouver, c'est une priorité absolue. Vous participerez également aux recherches, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. La réunion est levée.

Tous se levèrent et après quelques mises en garde et arrangements pour les plus jeunes, ils quittèrent rapidement le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix avec la ferme intension de retrouver Harry Potter avant les mangemorts.

Fin chapitre 1

Note : Une petite rewiew svp…


End file.
